Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle: La gran reunión
by kelitanime
Summary: Al igual que las anteriores celebraciones, las pretty cure deciden reunirse, sin embargo, Misfortune, decide que es hora de poner fin a la saga de Pretty Cure y las ataca. Las chicas deberán unirse, junto con las nuevas, para derrotar a Misfortune.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió la mochila con cuidado y miró a su alrededor, no, definitivamente no había nadie. Y si no había nadie, nadie podría culparla de aquel crimen. Pero, ¿Realmente era un crimen? ¡Sólo quería satisfacer sus necesidades! ¡Y ella no se lo había permitido! Así que, no le había quedado otra. Miró a su derecha, donde estaba su amiga, su compañera, la única persona que podía entender su necesidad. Hummy.

Luego miró al umbral de la puerta, hay estaba Ellen, observándola impasible. No hacía ningún movimiento. Pero la había acompañado. Había dicho que quería ver como ella era pillada. ¿Pillada? ¡Qué tontería! Kanade jamás se daría cuenta de que le faltaban unos pastelitos de su bolso, o quizás sí, pero para cuando se diera cuenta ya estarían en su estómago. Además, tenía ventaja. Era buena en los deportes. Demasiado, quizás.

Metió la mano en la mochila y sacó su tesoro, un paquete con diez dulces, sabrosos y azucarados pastelitos de Kanade.

Abrió el paquete como si le fuera la vida en ello y le ofreció uno a Hummy, que cogió gustosa, luego estiró la mano para coger uno ella misma, pero una sombra y una voz, muy enfadada, se lo impidió.

–¡Hi-bi-ki! – gritó Kanade. Hibiki miró a su amiga, luego miró un dulce pastelito de chocolate. Lo cogió y se lo metió en la boca de golpe, luego cogió a Hummy y salió corriendo por los pasillos del instituto. ¿Qué más daba? Ya la había pillado, al menos, la pillaría con el estómago lleno.

Corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, y sin darse cuenta, chocó contra Ako que había ido a buscarlas.

–¡Hibiki! – dijo Kanade mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella.

–¡Vaya! Si has mejorado en educación física y todo – dijo después de tragarse el pastel.

–Buenas tardes – susurró Ako – . Ya veo que os estáis divirtiendo, eh.

–Sí, claro que sí – dijo Kanade con una amable sonrisa – . Y más nos vamos a divertir torturando a Hibiki, porque, ¿tú me ayudarás verdad? – Ako asintió.

–¡Ako! ¡No te unas a su banda! ¡Es mala como la peste! – repuso Hibiki.

–No Hibiki, no. ¡Tú eres mala como la peste! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió interrumpirme en un momento tan importante ayer!?

–Ay, ay, mira que eres exagerada. Sólo fue una pequeña interrupción.

–Estaba a punto de declararme – la miró con furia.

–Ako tiene llamas en los ojos, literalmente nyan – comentó Hummy mientras terminaba su pastel.

De pronto, Kanade estiró la mano hacia la izquierda, por donde venía Ellen.

–¡Ellen! ¡Ayúdame!

–Yo te lo dije unas trescientas veces, pero no me hiciste caso. Kanade te va a pillar – entrecerró los ojos – . El que avisa no es traidor.

–¡No me dejes Ellen! – gimió Hibiki con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Kanade la arrastraba por el suelo. Ellen levantó la mano y la movió un poco, despidiéndose de ella – . ¡Ellen!

**Minutos después**

–Bueno – tosió Ako intencionadamente – . Venía a deciros una noticia agradable – se sentó en una de las mesas del club de cocina – . Va a haber una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure. ¿Qué os parece?

–Pues a mí genial – comentó Hibiki – . Quiero decir, es difícil robarle un pastelito a Kanade una sola, pero estoy segura que si vamos Nagisa, Nozomi, Urara, Nao, Akane y yo lo lograremos – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo en posición de victoria.

–Hibiki... – susurró Kanade.

–Ya estás empezando a enrojecer de nuevo, tienes que relajarte Kanade – dijo mientras ponía un brazo en su hombro, luego, recibió una mirada enfurecida de Kanade e inmediatamente lo quitó.

–Estará bien reunirse todas de nuevo – sonrió Ellen – . Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

–La reunión será en un parque de atracciones y...

–¡Genial! ¡Ahí siempre hay comida! Llevo unos meses ahorrando unos cuántos yenes y seguro que me servirán de mucho...

–Ay Hibiki, tú estarías arruinada si me tuvieras que pagar todos los pastelitos que te tragas.

–No son tantos...

–Te comes una media de dos docenas por día, y cuando te da, otra docena más – luego la miró – . Cada uno de esos pastelitos vale, rebajados, unos cien yenes. Imagínate cuánto me debes.

Hibiki puso una pose para pensar.

–Dos mil cuatrocientos yenes – sentenció Ako – . Mira que eres torpe, pero no sabía que tanto.

–¿¡Tanto!? – se sorprendió Hibiki.

–Por día

–Que a la semana son dieciséis mil ochocientos yenes. Y eso si no te comes el especial de una docena más – Hibiki bajó la cabeza.

–¡Cambiemos de tema! – dijo levantando la cabeza – . Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasó después de que te interrumpiera, eh Ako? – preguntó pícara Hibiki.

–Que Souta se fue, ¿tú qué crees? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – . Gracias Hibiki.

–¡Eso son tonterías! ¡No hay de qué! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Hime gritó con toda la fuerza que sus dos únicos pulmones le permitían.

–¡Basta, basta y basta! – miró a Yuko y a Megumi – ¡Dejad de cantar! ¡Me estáis volviendo loca!

Yuko miró dubitativa a Megumi y esta cerró los ojos y continuó cantando:

–Itadakimasu to goshizooosama! – pronto Yuko se unió a ella y continuaron con su dueto desde el principio.

–Ríndete Hime – dijo Seiji – . No pararán nunca – luego le tendió unos tapones para los oídos – . Son necesarios, sobretodo cuando tienes a Megumi viviendo al lado.

Hime los aceptó y se los colocó en los oídos, provocando así, que no oyera a Ribbon, Glassan y Iona entrar.

–Hola – saludó la última – . ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?

–Iona, ¿¡Quieres unirte a nuestro dueto y hacemos un trío!? – dijo Megumi ilusionada.

–Creo que paso, eh. Pero gracias – vio a Hime y se sentó a su lado – . ¿Hola?

Hime notó la presencia de Iona y se quitó los tapones.

–Hola... – susurró – . Me están dando dolor de cabeza.

–Hey chicas, tenemos una noticia desu wa – dijo Ribbon.

–Sí, sí, así que prestadnos un poco de atención dase – dijo Glassan frente a las dos cures que cantaban – . Vamos a celebrar una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure, así que...

–¡Genial! – gritó Megumi – . ¡Cantaremos todas a coro y será genial!

–¡No! – gritó Hime.

–Las flores han crecido muy bien Tsubomi – dijo Kaouruko.

–Sí – susurró la chica contenta – . Tengo que irme, las chicas me esperan – Tsubomi recogió sus cosas y salió del invernadero con Chypre, que la seguía volando a su lado.

–He oído que habrá una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure desu.

–Eso sería genial – sonrió Tsubomi.

**Minutos después**

–¿¡Una reunión Pretty Cure!? – gritó emocionada Erika – . Será genial. Podré pedirle a las demás chicas que hagan de modelos – dijo satisfactoriamente.

–Ey – se quejó Itsuki – . ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

–No, no si está bien, pero, necesito más modelos. Es decir, tú y Yuri y Tsubomi estáis bien como modelos, pero necesito otros cuerpos ¿entendéis?

–Espero que eso no sea una indirecta... – susurró Yuri.

–¡No, no! – negó con las manos – . ¡Venga, tenemos que hacer vestidos! Quiero que Nagisa se ponga una...

–Dudo que Nagisa se ponga un vestido – opinó Tsubomi.

–Pues la obligamos – sonrió y levantó su dedo pulgar.

–Yo no creo que...

–Haced lo que queráis pero no os metáis en líos, ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Yuri.

–De acuerdo – dijo Erika –. Entonces me pondré a diseñar nuevos trajes cuanto antes. No hay tiempo que perder – dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba.

–Esto acabará mal... – susurró Tsubomi.

–¿Crees que aparecerá un nuevo enemigo? – preguntó Itsuki.

–No, decía a Erika intentando ponerle un traje a Nagisa...

–Ah, sí. Eso acabará muy mal...

–¿Y bien? – preguntó Karen con los brazos cruzados.

–Pues esta vez saqué sesenta y siete puntos – dijo Nozomi victoriosa.

–Vas mejorando – dijo secamente.

–Sí – sonrió.

De pronto entró en la sala Urara:

–¡Hola chicas! – saludó sonriente – . ¿¡A qué no adivináis qué!? Me dejarán hacer un concierto con Makoto Kenzaki en la reunión de Pretty Cure – sonrió victoriosa.

–Detente un momento – intervino Rin – . ¿En qué reunión?

–En la próxima que habrá, ¿Syrup no os ha dicho nada?

–Claro que no – dijo Rin –. Si te la pasas secuestrándole para que te ayude a ensayar y otras cosas,... – dijo esto último en un susurro.

–Bueno pues ayer me comentó que habría una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure y que iríamos allí, y esta mañana el manager me ha dicho de actuar – sonrió.

–Pero, si es de Pretty Cure... ¿Cómo...?

–Es en el mismo parque de atracciones, tranquila, no lo sabe.

–Ey chicas – dijo Nozomi levantando su examen – . ¡Sesenta...! – una mano masculina le arrebató el papel.

–Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Bien hecho Nozomi – dijo Coco entregándole de nuevo el examen.

–¿No fuiste tú quién puso las notas? – intervino Kurumi.

–No, fue otro profesor.

–Muy bien Nozomi, no apruebas sólo con Coco por lo visto. ¡A este paso igual pasas de curso y todo! – dijo Rin recibiendo una mirada seria de Nozomi.

–Hola – saludó Komachi.

–¿Qué tal va tu nueva novela? – preguntó Natt mientras entraba dejando unas tazas de té y galletas.

–Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar – sonrió.

–Yo creo que estos dos acaban juntos – le susurró Urara a Karen.

–Como otros cuatro que yo me sé – dijo esta.

–¡Chicos! – dijo Syrup entrando a gran velocidad en la estancia – . ¡Antes de que Urara me vuelva a secuestrar! ¡Vamos a ir a una reunión de Pretty Cure...!

–Ya lo sabemos – dijo Nozomi.

–Nos lo acaba de comentar Urara – añadió Rin.

–Que estoy aquí – dijo la aludida levantando la mano.

–Ah, hola... Bueno... Yo tengo que irme...

–Hoy no tengo que ensayar – terminó la frase.

–Entonces me quedo – dijo cogiendo una de las galletas y llevándosela a la boca.

–Entonces, una nueva reunión con las chicas, será una gran oportunidad para...

–¡Comer los pastelitos de Kanade! – dijeron Urara y Nozomi a la vez – . ¡Y los panecillos de Saki! ¡Y las bolitas de pulpo de Hikari! ¡Y...!

–Vale, vale – las interrumpió Karen – . Ya sabemos que es una buena oportunidad para comer.

–Qué bonito es ser feliz – susurró Komachi dulcemente – . Mientras sean felices...

–Y delgadas – añadió Coco – . Porque al paso que van terminarán siendo focas que rodarán por toda la ciudad.

–¡Oye! Qué borde eres cuando quieres – dijo Nozomi.

–¡Terminé! Y seguro que quedaron chupiguay – dijo Saki saliendo de la cocina con unos panecillos en la bandeja.

–Se ven deliciosos lapi – susurró Flappy acercándose a ellos.

–¡Atrás! – dijo la chica alejándolos del hada – . No son para ti, bueno, si sobran sí, pero primero serán para Kazuya – dijo satisfecha.

–Creo que lo tuyo ha llegado hasta el punto de ser una obsesión lapi.

–¡No! Por supuesto que no – de pronto, apareció Muupu.

–Ah, hola Muupu lapi.

–Mupu – el pequeño hada se acercó a los panecillos.

–¡Ah, no! – de pronto, en la tienda de la familia de Saki, entró Mai junto con su hermano.

–Hola Saki – saludó el joven.

–¡A Kazuya! – le mostró los panecillos – . Adelante pruébalos.

–Saben muy bien – dijo mientras tragaba.

–¿Puedo? – preguntó Mai. Saki asintió.

**Minutos más tarde**

–¿Qué tenías que contarme? – preguntó Saki cuando Kazuya ya se había ido.

–Va a haber una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure, y como somos cures, hemos sido invitadas.

–Me parece genial, entonces, ¿Iremos? – Mai asintió.

–Me lo dijo Choppy esta mañana. Y además Fuupu lo confirmó – sonrió.

–Hablando de ellos.. ¿Dónde se han metido? – de pronto, Flappy entró volando por la ventana – . ¡Flappy!

–L-Lo siento lapi...

–Uy, estábamos jugando con Muupu y Fuupu chopi – dijo Choppy entrando en al habitación, seguida de las otras dos mascotas.

–No se os puede dejar solas – añadió Saki.

–No me eches la culpa a mí lapi – se quejó Flappy – . Fueron ellos los que querían jugar a ''Lanza a Flappy tan lejos que se dé contra el armario de Saki''

–Sí, sí, tú sigue así. Echándole la culpa a unos inocentes niños como Muupu y Fuupu, y a la pobre Choppy...

–En realidad chopi... – Saki le guiñó un ojo.

–Bueno, mirad el lado positivo – dijo Mai – . Podréis jugar a ''Lanza a Flappy tan lejos que dé contra una atracción'' cuando vayamos a la reunión de Pretty Cure.

–Me encanta – dijo Miyuki mientras moldeaba el peinado de Candy – . ¡Es tan moldeable! ¡Y tan suavecito...!

–Sí, se ve muy bien – añadió Yayoi – . ¡Quizás haga un manga sobre Candy!

–¿¡De mí kuru!? – Yayoi asintió – . Entonces será un éxito en ventas.

–Chicaas – dijeron Nao y Akane al unísono entrando por la puerta de la guarida de Pretty Cure – . ¡Hay una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure! ¡Preparaos porque comeremos como si no hubiese un mañana!

–Algo me dice que no serán las únicas – susurró Reika – . Bueno, chicas, en ese caso debemos prepararnos – sonrió.

–¡Sí! – dijo Miyuki entusiasmada – . Hoy estoy Ultra Happy – canturreó.

–¿Qué día es? – preguntó Yayoi.

–Dentro de unos días... No muchos. – dijo Nao.

–Entonces tenemos que prepararnos ya – dijo levantándose.

–Cierto, chicas... ¡Busquen ropa bonita! – dijo Nao.

–Y que no os importe si se manchan – añadió Akane – . Quién sabe lo que pasará probando los perritos calientes, u alguna otra delicatessen con salsas.

–Yo no estoy muy segura de que a eso se le puedan llamar delicatessen – dijo Reika.

–Están ricos. Son delicatessen. Punto. No hay más que hablar sobre el tema – dijo Nao poniendo punto final a la conversación.

–Me parece increíble que discutáis esas cosas de gozaru – dijo Pop. Luego se transformó en su forma de humano.

–¡Increíble hermanito, apareces de la nada kuru!

–Gracias, gracias. Ya lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No se parecen en nada – dijeron las cinco cures al unísono.

–Están riquísimos Hikari – dijo Nagisa – . Has mejorado tanto que creo que lloraré. ¡Quiero probar estas bolitas de pulpos el resto de mis días!

–Todo es gracias a que Akane me enseñó – dijo modestamente la chica.

–Pero has mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses – dijo Honoka.

–Sí, he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y además Hikaru me ha ayudado mucho – sonrió amablemente.

–Él ha crecido bastante mipo – dijo Mipple.

–Sí, quién sabe, igual pronto habrá un grupo de chicas por aquí pidiéndote que le busques para declararse mepo – añadió Mepple – . Al menos seguro que tendrá éxito con las chicas, como Nagisa mepo.

Nagisa tomó el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo y le empezó a tirar de los cachetes.

–¿¡Decías algo Mepple,eh!?

–Af decif verdaf, sif, quef eref maravillosaf mepof

–Ya lo suponía yo – dijo la chica victoriosa.

–Mepple es un cobarde popu – susurró Porun – . Qué cobarde...

–Mira quién habló niño... ¡Qué es Nagisa! Mepo – se quejó la mascota.

–¿Qué?

–Nada nada mepo.

–Sí, Porun tiene razón lulun. Mepple es un cobarde lulun...

–Pero...

–Bueno, es un cobarde mipo – dijo Mipple interrumpiéndolo.

–¡Mipple tú también no mepo!

–¡Pero es todo un príncipe mipo! – dijo la hada abrazándolo.

–Ay bueno... No digas esas cosas que me pongo rojo mepo – dijo el hada –. He de decir que opino lo mismo que tú mepo.

–¿Sobre mí mipo?

–Sí también, mepo.

–Mepple.

–Mipple.

–¡Te quiero! – dijeron las dos hadas abrazándose.

–Son tan románticos... – dijo Honoka.

–Algún día, FujiP y yo estaremos igual.


	2. Chapter 2

–¡Vamos Love, tú puedes! – la animó Buki.

–¿Aún sigue intentando ese paso? – preguntó Setsuna sentándose entre Buki y Miki.

–Al menos se está esforzando – dijo Miki.

–Por cierto, ¿Habéis visto a Tarte? – preguntó Buki.

–Está con su prometida paseando por ahí... – contestó Miki.

–¿Y dónde...? – Setsuna se calló en cuánto vio como Love empezaba a volar por los aires – . Seguro que cerca de Love.

–¡Chiffon! ¡Bájame! – gritó la pobre chica.

–Kyua Kyua Puri-pu – dijo la bebé animadamente.

–¡Qué alguien la haga parar! – se quejó Love mientras volaba en el aire.

–Hey chicas – saludó Tarte – . Va a haber una reunión de Pretty Cure.

–¡Ah, sí, como las anteriores! – dijo Setsuna.

–Sí, así que iremos todos juntos... – luego miró a Chiffon – . ¡Ay, otra vez! Últimamente hace que las cosas vuelen demasiado y...

–Sí, ya ves lo que le pasa a Love – dijo Miki interrumpiendolo.

De pronto, esta cayó de cara al suelo.

–Caigan... – terminó Tarte su frase – . Bueno, no creo que eso le cause ninguna secuela.

–¡Chiffon! – gritó Love. Al momento, el hada comenzó a lloriquear – . ¡No, no! ¡Espera! No pasa nada ¿ves? ¡Puedes hacerme volar lo que quieras! – Chiffon dejó de llorar de pronto y usó sus poderes de nuevo para repetir lo hecho anteriormente.

–¡No lo decía en serio! ¡Era para que dejaras de llorar! ¡Sólo tenías que asentir!

–Pobre Love, me da pena – dijo Buki.

–No sufras Buki – dijo Miki.

De pronto, Chiffon las miró y comenzó a usar sus poderes también con ellas.

–¡Chiffon! – gritaron las cuatro chicas a la vez mientras que Tarte huía.

–¿Una nueva reunión de Pretty Cure? – preguntó Mana.

–Así es sharu – dijo Charles.

–Entonces nos volveremos a encontrar con las demás Pretty Cure – añadió Rikka – . Está bien. No es una mala idea.

–Será una gran oportunidad para conocer a nuevas Pretty Cure keru – dijo Raquel.

–Sí, podremos volver a vernos. Espero que esta vez no haya problemas como las anteriores reuniones... – dijo Alice.

–Cada vez hay más Pretty Cure lansu – habló Lance.

–Lance tiene razón. ¡Somos invencibles! – dijo Makoto.

–Aún así tendréis que andar con cuidado davi – añadió Dabvy.

–Tranquila. Oh, Alice. ¡Estos pasteles están riquísimos! – dijo Aguri mientras probaba el siguiente.

–¡Ai también! – dijo la pequeña hada estirando la mano.

–Toma – Regina tomó uno de los dulces y se los pasó al hada.

–Ahora que lo pienso – añadió Mana – . Ustedes dos son como hermanas, ¿no? – Aguri y Regina se miraron – . ¿Entonces son las dos ''Madoka''?

–Yo vivo con mi abuela, está claro que sea Madoka, pero no sé Regina.

–Eso no es algo que me importe, mientras esté con Mana no me importa lo demás – Aguri miró a Regina.

–Salvo el chico del que estabas hablando ayer, ese si importa, ¿verdad? – añadió la chica.

–¿Qué chico? – preguntó Mana.

–¡Nada, nada! – dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

–Mana ya no es la única en la vida de Regina – rió Rikka – . Tendrás que compartirla con algún apuesto jovencito.

–¿¡Regina!? ¡Puedes contármelo todo! – dijo Mana.

–Bueno otra que yo me sé va a acabar con Ira al final de todo... – Rikka enrojeció.

–¡Bueno, pero Mana se casa! ¡Y con Nikaido! – exclamó Rikka.

–¿¡Le viste la cara a mi futuro esposo!? – preguntó Mana – . ¡A mí ni me dio tiempo!

–Así que, ¿Mana y Nikaido? ¿Y Rikka con Ira? ¿Además de Regina con Tsubasa? – dijo Aguri en alto.

–¡Aguri! – exclamó Regina.

–¿Tsubasa? ¿¡Podría ser Momota Tsubasa!? – Regina apartó la mirada ante la pregunta de Mana.

–Esto es muy... extraño – dijo Takara observando a Cherry – . ¿Por qué tiene la cola azul?

–Quizás por que se la teñiste – dijo Haruko.

–Pero yo se la teñí de color rosa – Takara hizo una mueca – . Esto es muy extraño.

–Muy bien – susurró Haruko – . ¡Terminé! – dijo la chica mientras mostraba a su amiga un libro.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Takara.

–Es un libro de memorias, así podré recordar la vida de todo el mundo en todo momento.

–Mira que tienes hobbies raros, eh – dijo Takara.

–No son raros – Haruko hizo un mohín.

–Sí, tiene razón – dijo Takara – . Hoy en día todo el mundo colecciona en un libro la vida de los demás, es lo más normal del mundo...

–Qué borde están algunas hoy – dijo Haruko girando la silla.

–Vale, pero a ver, es que hoy en día cosas como esas no son normales...

–Pues entonces no os enseñaré los cotilleos que tengo de Airu Mihara – Takara dio un salto.

–Ey, que todo era broma, eh – dijo la chica.

–Mira que sois – dijo Michi levantándose – . Venga, ya que estás enséñanos algo de eso, si es que realmente lo tienes...

–¡Chicas! – dijo Kazuko entrando en el cuarto de Takara – . Tengo buenas noticias. Nos han invitado a una reunión de Pretty Cure.

–Ah, sí sí, genial – dijo Takara.

–Me parece guay – añadió Haruko.

–¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Kazuko.

–Pues Haruko va a leer los cotilleos de Airu Mihara.

–Qué infantiles sois, de verdad.

–Empiezo – dijo la chica mirando a sus amigas – . Resulta que me enteré de que una vez, ¡Tagiru casi besa a Airu! Pero dicen que se acobardó y al final sólo la beso en la mejilla – Michi asintió con énfasis – . En otra ocasión, Airu se le declaró a Wolfzack en su forma de Cure Love – Takara abrió los ojos – . Pero él la rechazó. En otra ocasión, Airu besó a un chico, Yuu, en la mejilla – Michi negó con la cabeza.

–Yo soy más defensora del Airu y Tagiru – dijo Takara.

–Bueno, bueno – dijo Haruko – . Y en una ocasión, Airu le dio un collar de plata con forma de lobo a Tagiru, y él le dedicó una foto de los dos – . Las chicas emitieron un "Awww" a coro – . ¡Y yo tengo una copia de esa foto! – Takara se pegó a Haruko. Esta sacó la foto y se las mostró a sus amigas – . Conseguí una copia, de mano de las amistades de Michi.

–¡Ah! ¿Con qué para eso querías contactar con Mary, no? – Haruko asintió.

–¡Oh, sí! Tenemos que hablar de Satoru – dijo poniendo una cara pícara.

–¿Mi hermana está otra vez con sus cosas? – preguntó Haruto pasando por la habitación.

–La semana pasada pasó lo mismo con Nagisa y FujiP – dijo Kazuko.

–Lo sé. Se pasó la noche anterior haciendo recortes para su álbum... Quiero otra hermana mayor.

–¡Esto está terminado! – Airu levantó el plato y se lo pasó a Mirai, que paseó la mirada entre el plato y Airu.

–¿Está envenenado? – preguntó. Airu hizo un mohín.

–Eres muy cruel...

–Buenos días – dijo Haneko entrando en la estancia. ¿Qué hacéis?

–¿Y tú estabas aquí? – preguntó Airu.

–Claro, desde hace un rato. Pero, estaba con tu hermano – Airu asintió.

De pronto, por la entrada de la cocina entró Mary volando.

–¡Airu meri!

–Hola Mary – la saludó – . Tengo un postre riquísimo que acabo de hacer – dijo la chica.

–¡Genial meri! Lo comeré después de que Lucy deje de seguirme meri – dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Airu.

–¿Qué pasó ahora? – preguntó Haneko.

–¡Ajá rucchi! ¡Airu! ¡Mary envió una copia de una foto tuya y de Tagiru a una chica rucchi! – dijo Lucy – . ¡Y me iba a culpar a mí rucchi!

–¿¡Tú tienes una qué!? – preguntó Haneko exaltada.

–¿¡Eso es verdad Mary!? – la pequeña hada asintió.

–¡Pero era por una buena razón meri! – se excusó.

Las chicas guardaron silencio.

–¿Por cuál? – preguntó Airu.

–¡Haruko tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades de la adolescencia meri! Bueno, eso me dijo ella meri – susurró la pequeña hada.

–¡Encima! – gritó Airu.

–¿Quién es?

–Ah bueno, decía que era una amiga de Michi meri.

–¿Quién es Michi rucchi?

–Una hada que se paseaba por nuestro reino de vez en cuando meri.

–Entiendo... Entonces, ¿¡Le pasaste una foto a una desconocida!?

–Oíd. ¡Habrá una fiesta de PreCure meri! – dijo el hada antes de salir de la cocina.

–¡Mary, ven aquí! – gritó Haneko mientras perseguía al hada por la casa.

–¡Jamás meri!

–Pastelitos, pastelitos – susurró Sylvia mientras sacaba unos dulces de la nevera.

–Hey – saludó Clara – . He oído que habrá una nueva fiesta de Pretty Cure – comentó sonriente.

–Eso está muy bien – dijo Elyon.

–Mientras no hayan problemas me parece bien – añadió Bibiana.

–Será una fiesta divertida dodi – dijo el hada sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

–Siempre y cuando ninguna la arme, claro – dijo Clara mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sylvia.

–¿Insinúas algo? Porque yo no he dicho nada malo, eh – dijo Sylvia. La chica tomó aire y comenzó a hablar – . Estoy segura de que será una buena fiesta de Pretty Cure, porque nos reuniremos todas, aunque me pregunto si quizás las Pretty Cure de los otros países irán también. ¡Sería genial que fueran! A lo mejor todas podríamos hacer alguna cosa especial como una super coreografía, o podríamos cantar todas juntas una canción y...

–¡Basta! – gritó Clara – . Ya pasó.

–No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad – se carcajeó completamente sola – . ¡Estoy segura de que esta es mi gran oportunidad! ¡Por fin las Pretty Cure...! – no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo.

–¿Quién es esa chica? – susurró una joven – . Da tanto miedo.

–Es Matsuko Miyo-san, es la del Pretty Cure Weekly – explicó un hombre.

–Ah, ya veo... Da tanto miedo...

*****Días después*****

–¡Estoy lista! – dijo Airu bajando las escaleras.

–Ya era hora, mira qué has tardado, eh – se quejó Mirai.

–Sí, sí. ¿Llevamos a Okaru con nosotras, verdad? – preguntó la chica.

–Adelante, si tú quieres... – dijo Haneko.

–¡Sí rucchi! ¡Así las demás Pretty Cure pondrán montar en Okaru-rucchi! – dijo el hada entusiasmada.

–Vale, vale.

–¡Pero bueno! – se quejó Shinnosuke – . ¿Todavía seguís aquí?

–Vale, ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos – Airu tomó a Mary y Lucy y salió por la puerta.

–Todavía no me creo que vayáis a llevar a esos dos peluches, parecéis niñas.

Mirai le echó una mirada asesina.

–V-Vale, está bien – dijo el chico – ¿Peluches? ¡Si son la cosita más bonita del mundo! – Okaru ladró – . He dicho que los peluches son las cosas más bonitas del mundo, no los sacos de pulgas – dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

–Pobre Okaru, Shinnosuke-nii-san es muy malo, ¿a qué sí? – dijo Airu mientras asfixiaba a Okaru con sus brazos.

–Sí... Pobre Okaru – dijeron Mirai y Haneko al unísono.

Las tres chicas, junto con las dos mascotas y Okaru, salieron a la calle y marcharon hacia el parque de atracciones donde se llevaría acabo la reunión de Pretty Cure.

Mientras caminaban, una pelota – que había aparecido de la nada – , chocó contra la cara de Airu, la cuál cayó al suelo.

–¡Ay!

–Me he estado planteando seriamente si Airu es un imán de pelotas o algo merii.

–Probablemente rucchi.

–¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSMO! – gritó una chica que se acercaba. Cuando se detuvo junto a ellas, se inclinó – . ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡De verdad, lo siento! – se disculpó.

–N-No pasa nada – dijo Airu poniéndose en pie.

–¡Airu! – gritó una joven de cabello anaranjado. Esta se paró junto a ella – . Hola chicas.

–¡Nagisa-san! – gritó una joven de cabello azul oscuro por detrás.

–¡Nagisa-san! ¡Y Honoka-san y Hikari-san también! – saludó Airu – . Cuánto tiempo.

–La verdad es que sí – saludó Honoka – . Hola.

–¡Qué bien que nos hayamos encontrados todas! – dijo Hikari.

–¿Y estás son unas nuevas amigas, eh Airu? – preguntó Nagisa.

–No, en realidad...

–Le tiré un balón a la cara sin querer – dijo la joven – . Lo siento.

–No pasa nada... – dijo Airu.

–Es verdad, no pasa nada, Airu es como un imán para las pelotas, así que no pasa nada – dijo Nagisa – . Encantada, yo soy Nagisa Misumi, ella es Honoka Yukishiro, esta es Hikari Kujou, Airu Mihara, Mirai Hoshikari y Haneko – la joven levantó la mirada por primera vez en un rato.

–Encantada, yo soy Ichigo Sakurai – se presentó.

–¡Ichigo! – una chica de cabello azul corrió hacia ella – . ¡La policía nos persigue!

–¿¡Ladronas!? – exclamó Haneko exaltada.

–No, no – dijo Ichigo – . En realidad sólo hemos llevado una batería al parque, nada más. No tiene nada de malo, no entiendo porque siempre acabamos así... Por cierto, ella es Tori Mizuirohara.

–Me alegro de que hagas amigas nuevas, pero... ¡Nos persigue la policía!

–¿Y dónde están Romuki y...?

–¡Huyendo! ¡Vamos! – tiró del brazo de Ichigo – . ¡Encantada de conoceros, chicas! ¡Ya nos volveremos a ver, quizás!

Al poco rato, un hombre vestido de policía apareció corriendo en la dirección a la que iban las chicas.

–Que chicas más raras... – susurró Mirai.

–Yo tengo la sensación de que... La he visto antes – susurró Airu.

–¡Venga, vayámonos o llegaremos tarde! – dijo Nagisa.

–¡Increíble combinación Hime! – dijo Megumi levantando su pulgar – . Perfecto para ir a una reunión.

–No hay duda de que nadie tiene mejor sentido de la moda que Hime Shirayuki – dijo echándose flores.

–Yo sé de alguien con quién te llevarías muy bien desu wa – dijo Ribbon – . Erika.

–¡Ah, sí la recuerdo! No tuve tiempo de conocerla muy bien, pero parecía muy simpática! – dijo Yuko.

Mientras iban de camino a la estación, para coger un tren y llegar al parque de atracciones de Pretty Cure, se encontraron con Love.

–¡Love! – saludó Iona.

–¡Ah, chicas! – dijo esta.

–¿Dónde están las demás? – preguntó Hime.

–Justo ahí – señaló a Inori, Miki y Setsuna – . ¡Buki, Miki, Setsuna, por aquí!

–¡Anda, si son Megumi y las chicas! – dijo Miki.

–¡Iona puri pu! – dijo Chiffon.

–Al parecer alguien se aprendió un nombre nuevo – dijo Buki mientras abrazaba al hada.

–Chicas, ¿vais a coger este tren, no? – preguntó Setsuna.

–Exacto, en rumbo hacia la reunión de Pretty Cure – explicó Yuko.

–¡Sí! – saltó Hibiki apareciendo de la nada – . Vayamos todas juntas.

–¡Hibiki! – saludó Love.

–¡Hola nyan! ¡Hummy no es nada sospechosa nyan! – dijo el gato desde los brazos de Kanade.

–Buenos días – saludó Ako.

–¿Iremos todas juntas? – preguntó Ellen.

–Esa es la idea – explicó Hibiki.

–¡Nos la vamos a pasar genial! – dijo Megumi.

–¡Sí! ¡Y podremos cantar todas ''Gohan no merodii''! – dijo Yuko.

–¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono todas menos Hime.

–¡Noooo! – dijo Hime.

Tomó unas pocas plumas de cuervo y las tiró en frente de ella.

–Vamos, salid – susurró con frialdad.

De varias esquinas se asomaron distintas personas que se inclinaron frente a ella.

–Espero que hagáis bien vuestra misión – su tono no cambió – . Tomad una pluma y salid de aquí.

Cada una de las personas se agachó a tomar una pluma, y luego salió por la puerta principal.

La misión consistía en derrotar a todas las Pretty Cure, una por una, para que los demás enemigos la mirasen con respeto, y entonces, junto con la ayuda de los enemigos de las Pretty Cure, sus servidores y los de los enemigos de las Pretty Cure, podría dominar el mundo en poco tiempo. Sabía que no siempre salía bien, Bottom y Fusión lo habían intentado, pero tenían un fallo en sus formas de atacar, iban sinceros a atacar.

Cuando todo el mundo sabe que, en la guerra, todo vale.

–Vamos Sylvia, eres muy lenta – se quejó Clara.

–Es que me estaba preguntando qué haríamos hoy...

–Pues ir a la reunión de Pretty Cure – dijo Elyon.

–¿La qué? – preguntó Sylvia.

–¡Claro! – respondió Bibiana – . ¿Para qué crees que te estamos metiendo prisa para salir? – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–¿¡Por eso me despertasteis tan pronto!?

–Claro – respondieron todas al unísono.

–¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – Sylvia tomó una tostada con mermelada y se la llevó a la boca mientras corría hacia la puerta – . ¡Rápido! – nada más salir, y terminarse de comer la tostada, se chocó contra alguien.

–Ay... – se quejó una joven de pelo anaranjado.

–¡Saki! – gritó de pronto Sylvia.

–¡Sylvia! – ambas se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Mai y Clara las ayudaron a levantarse – . ¿Vosotras vais también a la reunión, verdad?

–Claro, ¿cómo íbamos a perdérnosla? – dijo Mai.

–¡Entonces vayamos todas juntas! – añadió Elyon.

–Bien, seguro que será divertido – dijo Saki.

–Es interesante, me pregunto si habrán nuevas Pretty Cure...

–¡Siempre las hay! – dijo Sylvia.

–Tienes razón, si no hubiese nuevas Pretty Cure sería extraño... – dijo Saki.

–Pero el mundo estaría completamente a salvo, ¿no? – preguntó Clara.

–También.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo una joven de pelo azul – . ¡Hola!

–¡Erika! – dijeron todas al unísono.

–¡Sí, sí soy yo!

–Eres demasiado veloz cuando quieres – se quejó Tsubomi acercándose – . Hola chicas.

–Buenos días – saludaron Yuri y Itsuki.

–Buenos días – saludó Sylvia – . Entonces, será mejor que nos metamos prisa sino queremos llegar tarde a la estación.

–¡Venga, vamos!


	3. Chapter 3

–¡Vamos, chicas deprisa! – apuró Nozomi a sus amigas.

–¡Nozomi espera un poco! – dijo Urara mientras la seguía.

–¡Pero si no hay tanta prisa...! – se quejó Karen.

–En realidad, si nos detenemos mucho llegaremos tarde a coger el tren – explicó Kurumi.

–¡Nozomi cuidado! – gritó Komachi antes de que chocase frente a frente con una chica de cabello rosa recogido en dos moños a los lados.

–¡Ay! Dolió – se quejó Nozomi.

–Abobobobo... – se quejó Miyuki.

–¡Miyuki! ¡Nozomi! ¿Estáis bien? – dijo Mana agachándose al lado de ambas.

–¡Mana! – dijeron las los líderes al unísono.

–¡Miyuki! – dijo Nozomi.

–¡Nozomi! – respondió la otra.

–Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado – dijo Akane acercándose a ambas – . ¿Qué tal?

–Relativamente bien – respondió Nozomi. Mana sonrió y ayudó a ambas a levantarse.

–¿Entonces también iréis a la reunión de Pretty Cure? – preguntó Yayoi.

–Por supuesto – intervino Aguri.

–Senpai... – susurró Makoto percatándose de la presencia de Yayoi.

–¡Entonces vamos ya o perderemos el tren! – las apresuró Nao.

–Oh bueno, no pasa nada si eso sucede, creo que podría pedir un tren privado para llegar al lugar – habló Alice.

–¿Un tren privado? – susurró para sí misma Reika.

–Así es Alice Yotsuba – rió Rikka – . Bueno, vamos.

Todas las chicas entraron al tren mientras esperaban que se pusiese en marcha.

Y todos los trenes, con las Pretty Cure, comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo.

–¡No es posible! ¡Noooo! – gritó Haruko en medio de la estación – . ¿¡Por qué!?

–Quizás podamos usar el siguiente tren... – dijo Takara – . Aunque llegaremos tarde.

–¡No! – dijo decidida – . ¡No permitiré perder ni un sólo segundo de preguntas! ¡Si las cosas se ponen así sólo queda una solución!

–No dirás... – Kazuko no pudo terminar la frase porque Haruko comenzó a correr hacia un lugar oculto de la estación, siendo seguida por Takara – . Hay que ver... – dijo antes de seguir a las chicas – . ¡Está mal usar nuestros poderes para algo así! – las reprendió.

–Pero, es que es una reunión de Pretty Cure, ¿no es cierto Takara? – la otra chica asintió – . ¡Bien... ! ¡Allá voy! **¡Un romance empieza con beso de amor!¡Traslación de tipo beso de amor! **– una aurora de colores rosados la envolvió a la chica, luego, se rompió en pedazos de cristales rosas que al caer al suelo fueron desapareciendo – . **¡La representante del dios del amor está en la Tierra! ¡El amor del universo! ¡Cure Cupid! ¡No dejaré que hagas **_**Broke **_**en los corazones de la gente!**

–**¡Cuando el sol se despierta, el amanecer ilumina la ciudad! ¡Traslación de la luz del día! **– un aura de colores vivos la rodeó y luego se cortó en pedazos amarillos y naranjas, cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo al rozar a este – . **¡La representante del dios de la luz está en la Tierra! ¡La luz del universo! ¡Cure Daylight! ¡No dejaré que hagas **_**Dark **_**en los corazones de la gente! **

–**¡Las Pretty Cure han llegado a la ciudad! Cherry Kiss! Pretty Cure **– dijeron Cupid y Daylight al unísono.

–A decir verdad – dijo Kazuko – . No era ni necesario que os presentarais... **¡Armonía, Pretty Cure! **– Kazuko elevó las manos al cielo y un rayo violeta la rodeó, luego volvió a aparecer, ya transformada – .**Cuando se oculta el sol y la luna está en pleno esplendor, aparece la guerrera de la noche. ¡La luz de la noche! ¡Cure Nightlight! **– apuntó hacia el chico – . **¡No llenarás mi mundo de tus sucias ambiciones! **

–¡Oh, claro que no! Dijo señorita presentaciones – dijo Daylight.

Nightlight le dirigió una mirada frívola.

–Vamos – dicho esto, las tres Pretty Cure se elevaron en el cielo.

–Mmm... – Nightlight se giró para observar a Cupid.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo la extraña sensación de que me olvido de algo... Supongo que no es nada importante.

–Tienes razón, falta algo... ¿no?

*** **En otro lugar**

–¡MALDITA SEAÍS HARUKO Y TAKARA! – gritó Michi en medio de la estación.

–Qué niña más rara... – susurró una mujer.

–¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado para que esté así?

–¡Bien! Finalmente... ¡Hemos llegado! – gritó una joven de cabello rosado en medio de un enorme parque de atracciones.

–Qué chica tan entusiasta – susurró Tsubomi.

–¡Tsubomi-san! – una joven con dos coletas rubias se acercó a ella – . ¡Hola!

–Love-san. ¿A qué no adivinas a quiénes me he encontrado?

–¡Yo también me encontré con las otras Pretty Cure! – contestó.

–¡Hola, líderes! – dijeron Nagisa y Saki al unísono.

–¡Sentimos la tardanza! – dijo Nozomi acompañada de Mana y Miyuki.

–Falta alguien... – susurró Saki.

–Es verdad... ¡Ah, sí! – dijo Mana de pronto – .¡Airu!

–¡Sylvia! – dijo Miyuki al mismo tiempo que Mana.

Al momento ambas chicas aparecieron juntas.

–Sentimos llegar un poco más tarde, como nos separamos todas en la entrada...

–¡Ahora que estamos las líderes juntas, es el momento! – dijo Mana.

–¿El momento de qué? – preguntó Saki.

–De conocernos mejor, las últimas veces siempre hemos acabado siendo atacadas – explicó Mana.

–Cierto merii – dijo Mary apareciendo de la nada – . Todas las Pretty Cure juntas son como Airu para las pelotas merii.

–¡Ey! – se quejó esta.

–¡Pero si lo digo con amor y sinceridad merii!

*** **En otra parte del mismo parque**

–Miaou... – dijo Cherry, el gato de Takara con la cola azul, mientras paseaba con Michi.

–Al final hemos llegado ¿no? Y pensar que he tenido que soportarte todo el viaje... Uff – se quejó Michi – . Eres un gato muy pijo, aunque admiro tu valor.

–Miaou... – movió su cola azul con sutileza.

–Bien, voy a buscar a Haruko y las chicas. No te metas en líos. ¿Está bien? – la gata comenzó a caminar en dirección a las tiendas de comida el parque.

En su camino se encontró con un extraño perro de pelaje grisáceo y ojos amarillo. Se acercó cautelosamente:

–¿Qué se supone qué eres? – dijo confusa.

–Un perro – respondió este frío.

–Pues vaya ojos que tienes. Jamás vi un perro así.

–Ni yo jamás vi un gato con la cola azul – respondió.

–¡Qué grosero! – se quejó – . Bien, ahí te quedas, perro tonto – dijo antes de pasarle la cola por el hocico. Okaru activó su instituto cazador en pocos segundos.

–Lo que no te dije es que... A veces me transformo en lobo y...

–Espera, ¿lobo? ¡No me hagas reír!

La ira comenzó a crecer dentro de Okaru.

¿Quién era ella para tratarlo así? ¡Sólo una simple gata! Sin darse apenas cuenta de sus propios actos, saltó sobre la gata, la cuál debido a la sorpresa comenzó a huir del perro.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?!

–¡Vuelve aquí!

–¡No soy suicida! – dijo mientras corría – . ¡Takaraaaa! ¡Ven a salvarme! ¡Mi valor es limitado!

*****Un poco después**

–¡No! ¡Deja de seguirme!

–¡Eso te pasa por insultarme, gata cola azul!

–¡No me llames así!

–¡Te llamo como quiera! ¡Es mi venganza!

–¿Acaso no es suficiente perseguirme para comerme?

–¡Va a ser que no!

De pronto una joven de cabello púrpura se puso frente a Cherry, y hacia ellos venía también otra joven de cabello rosado.

–¡Okaru!

–¡Cherry!

Ambas chicas cruzaron las miradas al notar la presencia de la otra.

Por el despiste, Cherry dejó de correr, y antes de que Okaru pudiese lanzarse sobre ella, Airu lo cogió en brazos.

–¿Estabas jugando, eh perrito bonito? – dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

–¡Vaya! – dijo Haruko cogiendo a Cherry – . Es extraño que Cherry juegue con otros animales, normalmente todos le ladran o le maúllan. Tu Okaru debe ser muy amistoso.

–¡Sí! Y también es muy bonito, y dulce. Es muy cariñoso.

–Si fuese un chico sería ideal.

–Sí... Claro,... bonito, dulce, amistoso, cariñoso... ¡Ya lo veo ya! – dijo Cherry a pesar de que las dos chicas no podían entenderla.

–Me llamo Haruko Haruda, y esta es Cherry, la gata de una amiga.

–Yo soy Airu Mihara, y este es Okaru, mi perro.

–¡Encantada!

–Lo mismo digo.

–Sería genial que volvieran a jugar juntos, ¿no crees? – dijo Haruko.

–¡Claro! Si se han hecho amigos...

–¡No! ¡Por favor, no! – dijo Cherry.

–No te molestes, no pueden entenderte. Estoy seguro que de la próxima vez que juguemos juntos, lo pasaremos muy bien... – respondió Okaru.

–¡Mira, hasta se hablan y todo! – exclamó Airu al ver como ambos animales no paraban de emitir sonidos.

–¡Airu merii! – dijo Mary mientras corría hacia Airu. Cuando se acercó y notó la presencia, y la mirada, de Haruko sobre ella se detuvo en seco – . Oh, oh...

–¡Esa oveja habla! – exclamó.

De pronto una niña de cabello castaño se pegó a Haruko.

–¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

–E-Esto... – Airu cogió a Mary y la metió dentro de su bolso – . ¿Oveja parlante? ¡Y-Yo no veo absolutamente n-nada!

–¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? ¡Qué extraño!

–¿Ella es tu hermana pequeña? – dijo Airu tratando de cambiar de tema.

–No realmente... Bueno... No sé, es una amiga que vive en mi casa.

–¡Oh, como yo y Mirai!

–¿Quién?

–Mirai Hoshikari. Es una amiga mía.

–¡Airu rucchi! – gritó Lucy mientras se acercaba a la joven.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora veo un pokemón que habla! – dijo exaltada – . Oh... Espera... Un pokemón que habla, no hay problema.

–¿''Un pokemón que habla, oh, espera no hay problema''? – preguntó Airu confusa.

–Bueno... Me han contado que... Hay muchas hadas en parques cómo estos... – señaló un enorme globo con forma del hada Lance – . Como esos, aunque eso es un oso... En fin. Me han dicho que esas cosas hablan y... Lo raro es que tú poseas dos.

–¿Yo? ¿Poseer? – dijo nerviosa – . ¡Q-Qué va! ¡Sólo me conocen de vernos! Siempre vengo a estos parques, ¿sabes? Y nos conocimos de eso, nada más...

–¿Por qué dices eso Airu rucchi? ¡Y Lucy no es un pokemón rucchi! Yo soy una muy linda, hermosa y preciosa hada rucchi! ¡No me llames pokemón rucchi! ¡Y no mientras Airu, rucchi!

–¿M-Mentir...? ¿Y-Yo?

*** **Un poco antes de la persecución Okaru – Cherry**

–Bien, ahora que está todo listo... ¡Salgan servidores de la oscuridad! ¡Liberad este mundo de eso que llaman ''amor'', ''felicidad'' y ''sueños''! ¡Os lo ordena vuestra nueva reina! ¡Misfortune!

Unas sombras oscuras salieron del palacio que se sostenía sobre unos pilares oscuros sobre las nubes, mientras la reina se quedaba sentada en su trono.

–Esta será vuestra última batalla guerreras legendarias – rió – . No os olvidéis de dejar con vida a las hadas y a las líderes, las necesito – dijo antes de que su último servidor saltara al planeta tierra.

Unas sombras comenzaron a caer sobre las atracciones y los puestos del parque de atracciones, donde estaba la señal de las Pretty Cure.

–Pronto este hermoso mundo también pertenecerá a nuestra reina – susurró una mujer desde lo alto de la noria – . ¡El poder de Bottom que mi reina me ha otorgado...! ¡Adelante! – dejó caer una pequeña caja de regalo, de la que comenzaron a salir un montón de sombras que recordaban un poco a Fusión, estas, empezaron a crear el caos entre los ciudadanos.

–¡Oh, Night! ¡No te quedes tú sola toda la diversión! – se quejó un joven.

–Sombra... ¡Pues date prisa si no quieres quedarte sin diversión! – el joven tiró al suelo otra caja de regalo similar a la de Night – .¡Oh, sombras de Bottom, por el poder que me otorgó mi reina...! ¡Adelante! – otras cuántas sombras salieron de la caja y comenzaron a destruir todo aquello que encontraban en su punto de mira.

–¡Vosotros dos! – los regañó una mujer vestida de bruja con un vestido blanco – . ¿¡Qué diablos estáis haciendo aquí!?

–Vaya, vaya hermanita – susurró otra bruja similar vestida de negro – . ¿Quién lo diría?

–¡Kuro Majo-nee-san! ¡Te ordeno que detengas todo esto!

–No quiero. ¡Tú no me das órdenes! – dijo antes de lanzarle un rayo violeta que tiró a la bruja blanca lejos de su punto de mira – . Continuaremos con las órdenes de la reina con más tranquilidad. Esa estúpida no nos estará rondando más por el lugar.

–Pero están las Pretty Cure – añadió Sombra.

–Con ellas no habrá problema... ¡Vamos!

–¡Basta de mentiras rucchi!

–¿Mentiras? – preguntó Haruko.

–¡Airu! – dijo Mirai corriendo hacia ella – . ¡Hay problemas están atacando el parque...! ¿Y esta quién es? – preguntó mirando a Haruko.

–¡Yo soy Haruko Haruda! – sonrió – . Espera... un... maldito... momento... – dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Airu.

Antes de que Haruko pudiese responder, una sombra se colocó frente a ellas.

–¡Bottom...!

–¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó Haruko – . ¡Te tuve en frente de mis narices todo este tiempo!

–¿Haruko? – preguntó Michi.

–¡Y tú tampoco te diste cuenta!

–¿Qué sucede Haruko-chan?

–¡TÚ ERES AIRU MIHARA, LA QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TAGIRU OKAMI! – gritó de pronto – . ¿¡Cómo diablos no me di cuenta antes!?

–¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!? – gritó de improvisto Airu.

–¡CLARO MERII! – Dijo Mary saliendo del bolso de Airu – . ¡Tú eres Haruko Haruda merii!

–¡Exacto! ¡Esa misma!

–¡La amiga de Michi a la que yo le di la foto merii!

–¿¡Quéééé!? – dijo Mirai.

–¡Y tú eres la chica rubia que era tsundere según me dijo Mary! ¿¡Por qué no me di cuenta!?

–¡Yo no soy tsundere! ¿¡Qué le andas diciendo a la gente desconocida Mary!?

–¡N-Nada merii!

–¡Y tú! – señaló la sombra de Bottom que se quedó contemplando a la chica – … Pues, no... Va a ser que no sé quién eres tú... Jejeje... ¡Chicas! – miró a Mirai y Airu – . Esto sólo requiere una acción – tomó a ambas de las manos – . ¡Corred!

–¡Espera! ¡Airu y yo somos Pretty Cure, podemos hacerle frente! – dijo Mirai.

–¿¡No me digas!? ¡Si andamos por esas yo también soy una Pretty Cure! ¡Pero corremos el peligro de ser atacadas mientras nos transformamos! Así que... ¡Déjate de excusas y corramos a un lugar seguro!

–P-Pero... ¡Si la que has hablado has sido tú!

Las tres chicas, y las mascotas que las seguían, rodaron una esquina mientras que la sombra de Bottom las perseguía también.

–Bien – suspiró Haruko cansada – . Ahora... es... nuestro momento...

–¡Airu merii!

–¡Mirai rucchi!

–**¡Love Lipstick! ¡Ayúdanos! **

–**¡Entrega el futuro! ¡Star Compact!**

–**¡Pretty Cure! ¡Double Make-Up! **– dijeron ambas al unísono.

Ambas chicas se transformaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y justo cuando la sombra de Bottom las había encontrado:

–**¡Purificando el odio y convirtiéndolo en amor! ¡Cure Love!**

–**¡Guiando las estrellas fugaces del futuro! ¡Cure Future!**

–**¡Seres que roban los sueños y recuerdos de la gente! – **dijo Love.

–**¡No permitiremos que dañen el amor y el futuro dentro de ellos!** – continuó Future.

–**¡Somos las guardianas eternas de los sueños Pretty Cure! **

–¡Bottom! – la sombra de este se abalanzó para tirarse encima de ambas chicas, sin embargo, ambas actuaron al mismo tiempo dándole una doble patada que lo tiró al suelo.

–¡Love, Future! ¡Increíble! – dijo Haruko.

–Y esto sólo es un poco de lo que somos capaces – le guiñó Future el ojo.

–¡Waah! ¡Sois geniales!

–¡Prepárate para recibir un poco de mi amor! – dijo Love antes de darle un golpe en el estómago de la sombra cuando esta se levantó.

–¿Quieres ver tu futuro? ¡Pues aquí va! – añadió Future elevándose en el cielo y dándole una patada en la cabeza a la sombra.

–¡B-Bottom! – lloriqueó la sombra.

–¡Qué débil! – dijo Future – . ¡Love, es nuestra oportunidad!

–¡Sí!

–¡Reciban nuestro poder lleno de esperanza merii/rucchi!

–¡Que el poder del amor y del futuro lleguen a todos por el camino de los sueños! – dijeron las dos cures al unísono – . ¡Pretty Cure...! ¡Love and Future kiss!

Luego del ataque, la sombra desapareció.

–Fue realmente fácil – dijo Future – . No es divertido pelear cuando la cosa no es realmente interesante. Realmente era un mal enemigo.

–O vosotras sois muy fuertes – dijo Haruko – ¡Sois increíbles!

–Bueno, ya llevamos nuestro tiempo en esto – dijo Future.

–Soy yo o... ¿A Future se le está subiendo a la cabeza? – susurró Love a Mary.

–Déjala... Lo está disfrutando rucchi.


	4. Chapter 4

*** **En otra parte**

–¡Aviso a todos los visitantes del parque! – avisó una voz masculina por megafonía – . Al parecer unos extraños vándalos están atacando el parque, les rogamos que guarden la calma y vayan a un lugar seguro – se cortó la comunicación.

A pesar de las palabras del hombre habían sido escuchadas, ninguno de los visitantes le hacía caso, todos corrían de un lugar para otro con sus hijos, hermanos, primos... Y de todas las formas menos calmados.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Nagisa – . ¡Han estropeado mi día de parque de atracciones y nuestra reunión! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

–¡Este era un día especial para todos! ¡Iba a ser chupiguay! – continuó Saki.

–¡No dejaremos que arruines por completo nuestro día! – dijo Nozomi.

–¡Y también por los demás! ¡Por tu culpa están más lejos de conseguir su felicidad! – intervino Love.

–¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tus sucios juegos! – exclamó Tsubomi mientras tomaba su Perfume corazón.

–Prepárate... ¡Porque vamos a defender nuestro día! ¡Pongo mi orgullo como mujer en esto! – dijo Hibiki.

–¡Volveremos a hacer que sea un día Ultra Happy! – exclamó Miyuki.

–¡Chicas! – dijo Megumi – . ¡Vamos allá!

–¡Honoka! – Nagisa tomó la mano de su amiga-

–**¡Dual aurora wave! – **dijeron ambas al unísono.

–**Luminous! Shining Stream! **– dijo Hikari.

–¡Mai! – Saki tomó la mano de Mai.

– **¡Dual spiritual power! – **dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Chicas! – dijo Nozomi.

–¡Sí!

–**Pretty Cure! ¡Metamorphose! **– dijeron las cinco al unísono.

–**Skyrose! Transalate! **– dijo Kurumi.

–¡Vamos allá! – dijo Love

–**Change it! Pretty Cure Beat Up! – **dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

–¡Chicas! – dijo Tsubomi.

–**Pretty Cure! Open my heart! – **dijeron al unísono.

–¡Vamos allá! – dijo Hibiki.

–**Let's play! Pretty Cure... Modulation! **

–**Pretty Cure Smile charge!**

–**Pretty Cure! Love link!**

–**Pretty Cure...! Dress-Up! **

–**Kawarurun! Pretty Cure! Rolling mirror change! **

–**¡Pretty Cure! Kirarin star simphony! **

–**¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure Black!**

–**¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure White!**

–**¡Vida brillante! Shiny Luminous! ¡El corazón y los deseos de la luz, reuníos todos de nuevo!**

–**¡La brillante flor dorada! ¡Cure Bloom!**

–**¡La reluciente ala plateada! ¡Cure Egret! **

–**¡El poder de la esperanza! Cure Dream.**

–**¡La llama roja de la pasión! Cure Rouge.**

–**¡El efervescente aroma del limón! Cure Lemonade**

–**La verde tierra de la tranquilidad... ¡Cure Mint!**

–**¡El manantial azul de la inteligencia! Cure Aqua.**

–**¡La rosa azul es el símbolo de los secretos, Milky Rose!**

–**El corazón rosa es el símbolo del amor... ¡Recién recogido, Cure Peach!**

–**El corazón azul es el símbolo de la esperanza... ¡Recién reservada, Cure Berry!**

–**El corazón amarillo es el símbolo de las oraciones... ¡Recién cosechada, Cure Pine!**

–**El corazón escarlata es el símbolo de la felicidad... ¡Recién madurada, Cure Passion!**

–**La flor que se esparce por toda la tierra... ¡Cure Blossom!**

–**La flor que se mece con la brisa del mar... ¡Cure Marine!**

–**La flor que se baña en la luz del sol... ¡Cure Sunshine!**

–**La flor que brilla a la luz de la luna... ¡Cure Moonlight!**

–**¡Tocando un ritmo frenético! ¡Cure Melody!**

–**¡Tocando una suave melodía! ¡Cure Rythm!**

–**¡Tocando el tono de la diosa! ¡Cure Muse!**

–**¡Tocando la melodía del alma! ¡Cure Beat!**

–**¡Centelleante y brillante, la luz del futuro! ¡Cure Happy!**

–**¡El sol brillante, un poder apasionado! ¡Cure Sunny!**

–**¡Centellea, centellea! ¡Piedra papel o tijeras! ¡Cure Peace!**

–**¡Valor intenso, un ataque directo! ¡Cure March!**

–**¡La caída del la nieve, un corazón noble! ¡Cure Beauty!**

–**¡Amor abundante, Cure Heart!**

–**¡La luz de la sabiduría, Cure Diamond!**

–**¡El calor de los rayos del sol, Cure Rosetta!**

–**¡La espada del valor, Cure Sword!**

–**¡La carta del triunfo del amor, Cure Ace!**

–**¡El gran amor que se esparce por todo el mundo, Cure Lovely!**

–**¡El viento azul que baila en el cielo, Cure Princess!**

–**¡La luz de la vida floreciendo en la tierra, Cure Honey!**

–**¡La estrella de la esperanza que brilla en el cielo nocturno, Cure Fortune!**

–¡Adelante guerreras! – dijo Black.

–Lo mejor será dividirse en grupos y ocupar todo el parque – propuso Bloom.

–¡De acuerdo! – dijo Lovely – . Princess, Honey, Fortune y yo sobrevolaremos el parque hasta llegar a la zona más alta del parque. ¡Vamos! – dijo Lovely antes de echarse a volar junto con sus amigas.

–Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua, Milky Rose y yo iremos hacia la plaza – dijo Dream antes de marcharse.

–Berry, Pine, Passion y yo – dijo Peach – . Iremos hacia la zona norte del parque, donde se encuentra la única salida – dijo antes de marcharse con su equipo.

–Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight y yo iremos a la zona verde – dijo Blossom antes de marchar.

–Rythm, Beat, Muse y yo nos iremos a la zona de atracciones populares – Melody echó a correr hacia el lugar.

–Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty y yo iremos a la zona noroeste – dijo Happy mientras se elevaba en el cielo para irse.

–Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace y yo nos iremos a la zona noreste – dijo Heart antes de despedirse.

–Entonces, Egret y yo nos vamos a la zona sureste – dijo Bloom.

–¡De acuerdo! – se despidió Black – . Entonces...

–Tenemos que irnos hacia la zona sur – dijo White – . Pero es demasiado grande.

–No hay problema – dijo una voz femenina apareciendo de la nada – . ¡Las Pretty Cure Cosmos se encargarán de eso!

–¡Moon, chicas! – gritó Black – . Cuánto tiempo.

–Ciertamente sí – dijo Sun.

–En ese caso, nosotras iremos a la zona sur del centro, encargaos vosotras de la zona noreste. ¡Buena suerte! – dijo antes de salir.

–¡Vamos allá Pretty Cure!

–Bien, esto será pan comido – dijo Moon viendo unas pocas sombras.

–Si aquí hay tan pocas, me pregunto dónde estarán las demás – dijo Star.

–Probablemente se hayan divido como nosotras – intervino Planet – .Es la forma más rápida y eficaz de atacar y bloquear.

–Cierto. Moon, ¿alguna idea? – preguntó Sun.

–Mmm... ¿Entonces nos están copiando? Pero nosotras lo pensamos antes, o eso creo, porque igual lo pensaron ellos antes y fuimos nosotras las que en realidad les robamos la idea, entonces eso significaría que nosotras seríamos las que los copiamos y...

–¡Qué sí! – la cortó Sun.

–Eres muy cruel conmigo – se quejó – . Pero, no, no tengo ningún plan. ¡Sólo pelear!

Una de las sombras las divisó y se acercó a las chicas paso torpe.

–¡Vamos! – dijo Moon.

–¡Sí! – respondieron las demás.

Las cuatro se elevaron en el cielo de un salto, y la sombra las imitó.

Moon se movió hasta posicionarse por la espalda de la sombra, y le dio un golpe en esta, provocando que fuese directa a Sun, la cuál le dio otro golpe en el estómago, Star lo atacó por la izquierda, y mientras que la sombra cobraba de nuevo el sentido, Planet apareció por sorpresa sobre la sombra y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo desaparecer.

–Bien, si todo va a ser así de fácil, lo tenemos resuelto – dijo Moon.

–¡Vienen más! – dijo Star.

–¡Dividámonos! – Planet saltó al aire y atacó a una de las sombras más cercanas al grupo mientras que Sun atacó a una que intentó atacar por la derecha y Star defendía el lado izquierdo. Moon se elevó también en el suelo y cayó sobre una sombra que intentaba atacar por la espalda a Star.

–**¡Pretty Cure...! Shining Moon! **– la sombra se desvaneció en cuanto el ataque de Moon le dio.

–Gracias – susurró Star.

–¡Cuidado! – gritó Moon al ver que la sombra contra la que Star combatía se abalanzó sobre ella.

–**¡Pretty Cure...! Shining Star! – **un rayo de luz atravesó la sombra por la mitad, y pocos segundos después, desapareció – . Gracias.

Sun se elevó en el aire, y esquivó muchos de los ataques de la sombra contra la que peleaba, luego dio un enorme salto en el aire y se posicionó tras la sombra, tras darle un ataque por la espalda y tirarlo al suelo, se volvió a elevar:

–**¡Pretty Cure...! Shining Sun! **

Planet le dio unas cuántas patadas a la sombra, la cuál las evitó hábilmente.

–Maldita seas... – dijo antes de atestarle un golpe en el estómago, provocando que esta cayese al suelo – . ¿Qué? Ahora ya no eres tan hábil, eh – la sombra se levantó de nuevo e intentó atacar a Planet con un golpe en la cara, pero esa movió la cabeza, y mientras que la sombra se movía a punto de caerse, con su codo le dio un golpe en la espalda, provocando su automática caída – **.¡Pretty Cure...! Shining Planet! **

–¡Genial Planet! – dijo Moon – . ¡Ahora, vamos, todas juntas! ¡Resto de sombras, preparaos!

–¡Oh, gran luz de las estrellas! ¡Enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Planet Rod! – luego, comenzó a mover la vara – Estrella cósmica... El rígido golpe que guía y mantiene el equilibrio... ¡Acude a la ayuda de las almas puras! **¡Pretty Cure...! Cosmic Shoot! – **

–¡Plata de la luna! – invocó Moon.

–¡Bronce del sol! – invocó Sun.

–¡Oro de las estrellas! – invocó Star.

–Cristal sagrado que muestra la vedad, reúne el poder de nuestras almas y barre la energía oscura – dijeron ambas al unísono – **Pretty Cure Cosmic Kaleidoscope Burst!** – ambos ataques combinados acabaron con el resto de las sombras que se habían mantenido lejos de las chicas.

–¡Bien! – dijo Moon – . ¡Lo hicimos!

–Debemos buscar a las demás Pretty Cure... ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas! – dijo Star.

–También tenemos que ayudar a las demás personas. ¡Debemos asegurarnos de que no estén en peligro! – intervino Sun.

–Así no vamos a ninguna parte – dijo Planet – Tenemos que dividirnos. Astros id a ayudar a las personas, yo y Star iremos a ayudar a las demás guerreras – dijo antes de marcharse junto a esta.

–¡Vamos Moon, no hay tiempo que perder!

–Realmente el tiempo no lo perdemos ¿no? Quiero decir, siempre está ahí, entonces... – se calló de pronto – . Vale, sí, no es un buen momento para mis desvaríos. ¡Vamos!

Ambas Pretty Cure se elevaron en el aire y fueron dando saltos sobre diversas casetas y construcciones del parque hasta que llegaron a un punto donde habían bastante personas.

–No parecen correr peligro... – dijo Sun.

–No... – comentó Moon. Luego, paseó la vista por los alrededores y vio a una niña tirada en el suelo, bajo una sombra – . ¡Ellos no, pero ella sí! – dijo Moon saltando y posicionándose entre la sombra y la niña – . ¡Atrás sombra!

–Eres... Una pretty cure – susurró.

–Eh, sí. ¡Cure Moon! – se presentó. Luego, bajó Sun – Ella es Sun, mi compañera, y... ¡Vamos a ayudarte!

–Gracias...

Ambas cures atacaron a la sombra, Moon por la espalda y Sun de frente, luego Moon se elevó en el cielo y Sun la imitó.

–**¡Pretty Cure...! **– dijeron ambas al unísono.

–**¡Shining Moon!**

–**¡Shining Sun! – **dijo Sun al mismo tiempo que Moon. Debido al impacto de los dos ataques, la sombra se desvaneció al instante. Mientras bajaban al suelo una sombra se acercó por la espalda dispuesta a atacar a ambas cures.

–¡No! – dijo la niña levantándose y posicionándose entre las cures y la sombra.

–¡No lo hagas! – gritó Moon antes de que una explosión la obligase a cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, la sombra estaba bloqueada, intentando atravesar un extraño escudo rosa metalizado. De pronto a la niña le aparecieron unas pequeñas orejas blancas y una larga cola con un corazón en la punta.

–¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? – gritó Moon.

–¿Yo? – la niña puso más firmes las manos y se fue acercando a la sombra lentamente, hasta que esta fue consumida por el escudo, desapareciendo poco después.

–¿¡Podías hacer eso!? – dijo Sun – . ¿¡Y defenderte!?

–Me encontraba en el suelo, indefensa... Quizás podía haberme levantando. ¡De todas formas, muchas gracias! – dijo mientras movía sus orejas.

–¿Puedo... tocarlas? – dijo Moon acercándose a la niña.

–¡Moon! – la detuvo Sun – . Céntrate, ¿quieres?

–Cierto, ¿quién eres? – preguntó.

–Soy Michiko Ito – se presentó – . También soy una hada que guía a las jóvenes hacia su destino, convertirse en unas guerreras Pretty Cure. Cuando uso demasiado poder, salen estás cosas – dijo refiriéndose a su cola y orejas – ., y si uso más, me convierto en un hada. ¡Pero es más divertido ser humana!

–¿Entonces, eres el hada de un grupo de Pretty Cure? – preguntó Sun.

–Exacto. Moon, Sun... ¡Ayudadnos a expulsar al mal! – dijo Michi.

–¡Star! ¿Ves a algún grupo que necesite nuestra ayuda? – preguntó Planet mientras sobrevolaba el parque.

–No realmente... Pero...

–¿Qué pasa?

–Mira ahí – dijo la cure señalando donde habían dos mujeres discutiendo – . ¿Crees que estarán afectadas por...? – antes de que Star terminase su pregunta, una de ellas le lanzó un rayo negro a la otra.

–No creo que esas dos sean Black y White, así que... ¡Vamos! – dijo Planet yendo al lugar.

Ambas cures aterrizaron en el medio de las dos.

–¡Alto! – dijo Planet – . ¡Detened vuestras acciones...!

–¡... de guerra y destrucción! – terminó Star.

–¿¡Quiénes sois vosotras!? – dijo la joven que iba vestida de blanco.

–¡Nosotras somos Pretty Cure! – dijeron ambas al unísono.

–¿Pretty Cure? – susurró la otra – . ¡Entonces debo acabar con vosotras!

–¡No, detente! – dijo la otra interponiéndose entre la mujer de negro y las chicas. Luego, creó una barrera – ¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí! – pasaron unos segundos hasta que la barrera se rompió – . ¡Ahora! – dijo echando a volar, Star y Planet no lo dudaron ni un momento y la siguieron hasta llegar a una zona segura – . Siento todo esto, es culpa mía.

–¿Tú eres la causante de este desastre? – dijo Planet.

–Sí... En parte sí. Se suponía que yo debía cuidar de la señorita que causó todo esto cuando apenas era pequeña, pero tuve que marcharme y mi hermana se quedó a su cargo, pero su corazón se oscureció, y provocó que la niña causase todo esto. Por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad... – suspiró – . Así que tengo que detener esto.

–Realmente, no parece como si fuese tu culpa – dijo Star.

–Pero lo es, yo lo siento así. ¡Debo detener esto! Pero mi poder no es suficiente... – suspiró – . ¿Podría contar con la ayuda de vosotras dos?

–Hay más Pretty Cure – intervino Planet.

–Yo he mandado a llamar a las Legendarias Pretty Cure, pero no sé si realmente llegarán...

–¿Te refieres a Black y White? – preguntó Star.

–Me refiero a Empress, Magician, y Priestess.

*** **En otro lugar**

–Hay demasiados – dijo Princess observando a su al rededor – . ¡Lovely, Honey, Fortune! – las demás chicas asintieron.

–**Kawarurun ¡Pretty Cure Rolling mirror change! **– dijeron Lovely, Honey y Princess al unísono.

–**Kawarurun ¡Pretty Cure! Kirarin star simphony! **– dijo Fortune al mismo tiempo.

–**Cherry flamenco!**

–**Sherbet ballet!**

–**Coconuts samba!**

–**Anmitsu komachi! **

Princess se posicionó en medio de las sombras.

–**Pretty Cure... Arabesque shower! **– las sombras inmediatamente copiaron el paso de Princess y cayeron al suelo, desapareciendo – . ¡Ahora, Lovely!

–**¡Pretty Cure! Passion dynamite! Olé **– Lovely emitió una gran explosión de fuego que acabó con las sombras que tenía a su al rededor.

–**¡Pretty Cure! Maracas ryhtm spark! – **unas cuántas sombras comenzaron a hacer los pasos de baile de Honey con las maracas hasta que se paralizaron y desaparecieron pocos segundos después.

–**¡Pretty Cure...! Dancing sakura blizzard! – **Fortune consiguió que las pocas sombras que quedaban salieran volando.

Inmediatamente después de realizar sus ataques, todas las Pretty Cure volvieron a su forma estándar de Pretty Cure.

–Fácil – dijo Princess.

–Demasiado fácil – comentó Fortune.

–Cierto... – dijo Honey.

–¡Mirad, arriba! – señaló Lovely el cielo, de donde caían un montón de sombras.

–¡Corred! – gritó Fortune.

Las Pretty Cure comenzaron a correr, para evitar ser aplastadas, cuando parecía que no caía ninguna más, Lovely se detuvo y observó a las sombras que corrían persiguiéndolas.

–**¡Lovely beam! **– gritó mientras dirigía el ataque para las primeras sombras.

Fortune saltó sobre Lovely y atacó a uno de las sombras más cercanas con una patada, Princess y Honey la imitaron, yendo cada una por la derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Lovely corrió hacia el frente, enfrentándose cara a cara con una enorme sombra a la que atacó con un puñetazo en el estómago.

–**¡Princess Gun Gun Machine Gun! **– gritó la Cure azul de pronto, derribando a todos las sombras que venían en su línea. Luego se elevó en el aire y se dirigió al final de la fila de Lovely desde donde atacó a la última sombra que se unía a la linea con una patada en la cabeza.

Mientras, Honey se encontraba rodeada de al menos diez sombras que no la dejaban escapar.

–¡Ahora veréis! – Honey tomó su bastón y una música comenzó a sonar de la nada:

_**'' **__"Itadakimasu" to "Gochisosama"_

_Egao ga fukuramu, Ai kotoba_

_Shiwase gohan de kyo mo Happiness_

_Tamago kaketa gohan tabetai_

_Gochiso te ryõri soremo kakubetsu_

_Okazu nashi demo sono mama de OK desu_

_Warau kado ni hokahoka no gohan ga itsumo aru_

_Yume ga oomori tenkomori_

_Minna ishoni tarafuku tareba genki ippai_

_Gohan wa Ai no Energy_

_Ah gohan wa oishii na~_

_Ah gohan wa oishii na~__**'' **_

Al momento, todas las sombras cayeron al suelo, producto de su canción, y poco después desaparecieron.

Fortune derribó a las dos primeras sombras con sus puños y patadas, luego, se elevó en el aire y se dejó caer hacia una de las sombras con el puño en su dirección, cuando cayó, consiguió derribar a la sombra de un golpe, y luego, invocó su ataque:

–**¡Pretty Cure...! Starlight ascension!**

Las sombras que todavía estaban en su línea, no tardaron en desaparecer tras su ataque.

–¡Esto está despegado! – indicó Lovely – . ¡Ahora, vayamos a la zona más alta!


End file.
